russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13’s new shows for 2014
March 2, 2014 Privatization to the sequestered TV station, IBC-13 is running the competition for continuing to producing feel-good shows despite being “just” a third placer after giants ABS-CBN and GMA 7. In their recent trade launch called Go 13!, they announced their beefing-up for five new shows for the rest of 2014, and they sound this summer--a children's show, two variety shows, children's teleserye and a kilig-serye. “As a network goal, we know that IBC-13's strength is positioned to be remained in the areas of sports, heavy dramas and light entertainment and of course a straightforward delivery of news and public service.” After the second stretch of new shows this February like the political satire Sic O'Clock News Naman, the Korean drama My Love Patzzi last February 10, and the youth-oriented light drama Friends 4Ever and the comeback of showbiz talk show CelebrityDATCom last February 16. In a recent press conference last Friday (February 28), the country's third leading TV network will be introduced Y2K: Yes to Kids, Hey it's Fans Day!, Dingdong n' Lani, Frijolito and Crazy Little Thing Called Love. First up is the much-awaited comeback Y2K: Yes to Kids, IBC-13's highly educational show for Filipino children which is now hosted by the only primetime princess Janella Salvador who is also for Janella in Wonderland and Friends 4Ever. The fun-filled kiddie show started yesterday, last March 1, every Saturday at 9 a.m. Second is Hey it's Fans Day!, the song-and-dance format than ASAP 19 and Sunday All Stars, as the Sunday feel-good afternoon habit variety show for kids, teens and young adults with the loyal Kapinoy viewers for the stage performers by attract young viewers. Sunday which is premiered today, on March 2 at 12:15 p.m., four of Viva Artist Agency artist are the country's most-talented singers, this generation's love-team James Reid and Nadine Lustre, IBC's very own hottest rapper Young JV and Yassi Pressman, showcase their young musical talent will further brighten viewers’ Sunday afternoons as they venture into variety show hosting, singing and dancing. It has an all-star performers include Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador of Janella in Wonderland and Friends 4Ever, Friends 4Ever cast are Superstar Circle winner Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos and Francis Magundayao, Superstar Circle Final Four like Michelle Vito, Teejay Marquez, Elisse Joson and Marc Carlos de Leon, as well as Hazel Faith dela Cruz, David Archuleta, Aria Clemente, Miguel Aguila, Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla, Sofia Andres, Dominic Roque, Alexandra Macanan, Piero Vergara, Abigail Macapagal, Neil Coleta, Coleen Garcia, Chienna Filomeno, Arvic Tan, Kelly dela Cruz, Lucas Zamora, Joanna Morales, the twins of Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Inah Estrada, Angelo Pasco, Shy Carlos, Andre Paras, Tricia Santos, Rico dela Paz, Bianca Casado, Kobe Paras, Jazz Ocampo, Jon Lucas, Kristel Fulgar, Kiko Estrada, Devon Seron, Julian Estrada, Ingrid dela Paz, Yves Flores, Karen Reyes, JC and JM Urquico, Fretzie Bercede, Jon Lucas, Erin Ocampo, Arvic Tan, Arie Reyes, Franco Daza, Vangie Martelle, plus Born to be a Superstar grand champion Joshua Cadelina, with Universal Motion Dancers and Vicor Dancers. Second is the musical show Dingdong n' Lani which is hosted by the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Agia's nightingale Lani Misalucha, premiered tonight on March 2, Sunday 9:30 p.m. Third is the feel-good teleserye based on the 2005 hit Argentina telenovela Frijolito which is starring the child actor Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., which is premiered tomorrow on March 3, 2014, from Monday to Friday at 4 p.m. He will joined by the action star Jeric Raval and Rica Peralejo. Another new show is the kilig-serye based on the 2010 sleeper hit Thai film Crazy Little Thing Called Love which is top-billed by Thai superstar Mario Maurer, which is premiered on March 10, 2014, from Monday to Friday at 8:30 p.m. as they tried to compete with Ikaw Lamang and Carmela. He will joined by Cristine Reyes and Maricar Reyes, think about light drama about love story, thought, because he brought Maurer to the Philippines. We're good about primetime dramas already watch on weeknights since January: Carita de Angel (5:45 p.m. to 6:30 p.m.), the children's fantaserye about an angel which will star child actress Mutya Orquia. For mermaids and sea creatures last January 13, IBC's very first fantaserye genre Janella in Wonderland (7:45 to 8:30 p.m.), the teen fantasy-drama starring Janella Salvador played the teen mermaid tale while became the phenomenal hit as the No. 1 fantaserye when the date on March 17 whose head-to-head with ABS-CBN's Dyesebel and GMA's Kambal Sirena; and the return of optimum teleserye queen Claudine Barretto in Your Heart, My Love (9:15 p.m.) also starring Diether Ocampo, Christopher de Leon and the action star Raymart Santiago. There is also the No. 1 game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Saturday 6 p.m.) hosted by Drew Arellano, the dance music show DMZ-TV (Saturday 8:30 p.m. simulcast over iDMZ 891) hosted by Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio; another game show The Million Second Quiz (Sunday at 7:30 p.m.) hosted by Robi Domingo, and the third season of Born to be a Superstar (Sunday 8:30 p.m.) hosted by Anja Aguilar. HOT NEW SHOWS THIS SUMMER MANY think that IBC-13 is running hot of the competition this summer. Such competitors try to float. In fact, the Kapinoy Network just announced its new programs during its trade launch held at the Metro Tent recently. New and exciting programs to watch for Hell's Kitchen, K-Pop Star Hunt, My Little Janella, Love You, SM Little Stars, to name a few. This proves for Channel 13 is still up for competition. 'Kapinoy Royalties' Primetime Princesses * Janella Salvador (Asia's Teen Sweetheart) * Shy Carlos * Alexandra Macanan * Abigail Macapagal * Elisse Joson Primetime Princes * Marlo Mortel * Joshua Dionisio * Kiko Estrada * Mario Maurer (Thai Superstar) * Marc Carlos de Leon * Steven Silva Primetime Queens * Sam Pinto * Bettina Carlos * Kat Alano * Cristine Reyes * Maricar Reyes * Maxene Magalona Primetime Kings * Andrei Felix * Victor Anastacio * Alfred Vargas * Diether Ocampo * Raymart Santiago * JC Tiuseco Optimum Teleserye Queen * Claudine Barretto Primetime Godness * Mitch Valdez * Candy Pangilinan * Cherie Gil * Precious Lara Quigaman * Sandy Andalong * Cherry Pie Picache * Ces Quesada * Princess Punzalan Primetime Gods * Richard Quan * John Regala * Raymond Bagatsing * Bobby Andrews * Herbert Bautista * Christopher de Leon * Ronaldo Valdez * Mark Anthony Fernandez Lead Child Stars * Abby Bautista (Daytime) * Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. (Daytime) * Mutya Orquia (Primetime) Supporting Child Stars * Thirdy Lacson (Daytime) * JC Urquico (Daytime) * Milkcah Nacion (Daytime) * Dale Baldillo (Daytime) * Kendra Kramer (Primetime) * Gerald Pesigan (Primetime) * Atasha Muhlach (Primetime) * Sofia Millares (Primetime) * Louise Abuel (Primetime) * Alyanna Angeles (Primetime) * Aldred Nasayao (Primetime) * Xyriel Manabat (Primetime) * Izzy Canillo (Primetime) Daytime Queens * Jenine Desiderio * Rica Peralejo Daytime Gods * Freddie Webb * Jeric Raval Love-Teams * Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (MarNella) * Sue Ramirez and Khalil Ramos (SueLil) * Francis Magundayao and Liza Soberano (FranZa) * Teejay Marquez and Michelle Vito (TChelle) * Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (LiGo) * Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (JoChard)